


the supreme king's bride

by CyberCatNinjaGirl, miraculousbutterfly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, My OTP, Rape, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, anikishipping, my first try at writing, please go easy on me, syrus x jaden, take please in season 3, victimshipping, yugioh gx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbutterfly/pseuds/miraculousbutterfly
Summary: syrys didnt know what to make of this ,he really didnt.just a few days ago he and yallow ojama were wondering around in the forest and observing things as he usually did since he abandoned jaden after his duel with brron, the mad king of the dark world  calling him a selfish jerk and accusing him of not caring about their friends when they got sent to the stars (he still feel guilty about it and swears to beg for jaden's forgivness when he found him ) .and now he found himself inside the supreme king castle  wearing a dress(a goddamn dress of all things!!) ,and just when he thought  things couldnt get any worse , the one who posessed his boyfriend("haou, that's his name if i recall correctly"he thought) is standing in front of him telling him that hes now his bride and the future supreme queen ?!syrus DID not sign up for this!!he know this wouldnt be easy ,but no matter what, syrus will try everthing he could to get jaden back (and the others of course)
Relationships: Austin O'Brien | Axel Brodie/Jim Crocodile Cook, Haou | Supreme King/Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 51
Kudos: 19





	1. hey!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> syrys didnt know what to make of this ,he really didnt.just a few days ago he and yallow ojama were wondering around in the forest and observing things as he usually did since he abandoned jaden after his duel with brron, the mad king of the dark world calling him a selfish jerk and accusing him of not caring about their friends when they got sent to the stars (he still feel guilty about it and swears to beg for jaden's forgivness when he found him ) .
> 
> and now he found himself inside the supreme king castle wearing a dress(a goddamn dress of all things!!) ,and just when he thought things couldnt get any worse , the one who posessed his boyfriend("haou, that's his name if i recall correctly"he thought) is standing in front of him telling him that hes now his bride and the future supreme queen ?!
> 
> syrus DID not sign up for this!!
> 
> he know this wouldnt be easy ,but no matter what, syrus will try everthing he could to get jaden back (and the others of course)

hello everyone so im kinda new here and i decided wrote this fic for fun ,and also because this fic idea wouldnt leave my mind so i just wrote it down. anyway im still trying to work on chap1 but dont expect anything im not the writer type, i can only draw fanarts,oh and iv made some fanarts of anikishipping(otp for life!!!) and some other ships like angelshipping . 

i decideed to post this for pinkcloudiness626 and cmnual1 hope you two like it (◕‿◕✿)!!!

i also hope all of you readers to enjoy this fic (｡◕‿‿◕｡) 


	2. meeting the mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> syrus didn't expect anything practically knew or unusual to happen when he and ojama yallow were looking for a place to sleep in the night , but he encountered a certain mage that invited him to stay at her village for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this take place in ep 37 season i m struggling with spaces

syrus and ojama yallow were walking around at yet another destroyed village that was attacked by the supreme king'army looking for a place to sleep in the night without fear of being found and captured by the king's guards , they were nearly caught by them last time ,they were lucky enough to escape , but they have to be extra careful from now on , they can't risk being found by them againg. syrus looked around the abandoned village with a deep frown on his face, everthing was literally destroyed, a mess. the village (if you could even call it that anymore)was now a complet wasteland ,there wasn't any sign of life. the ruins around him that were undoubtly homes for many people not long ago were now nothing more than a crumbling mess, the walls barly hanging on and some were collapsing into small pieces around him . and not to mention the duel disks that were scattered around everywhere , grey smoke coming out of them . proving that this village was just recently attacked. He heard some noises coming out of one the war-torn houses close to him and he quickly grabbed ojama yallow who yelped and hid behind a big rock that was besides him . "What's wro--??" yallow ojama tried to ask him but was quickly silenced. Syrus whispered to him while putting his finger on his mouth "Shh! stay quiet, there's someone here!" Ojama yallow nodded and whispered back "ok ok." After mentioning for him to stay quiet, they both looked towards the house and saw a shadow slowly coming out. _'There shouldnt be anyone here ,maybe they the supreme king solider or something.'_ syrus thought. the person finally came out and boy he was shocked when he saw who it was. _' it's axel !!!'_ he thought , he stood frozen from where he was hiding and continued watching as axel walked out of the village, syrus noticed that he didn't have his duel disk with him . _'Please tell me he didn't do what i think he did.'_ he thought desperatly. when he was sure that axel was far enough, he come out from behind the rock and entered the house that axel was in with ojama yallow following behind him and sure enough, there it was, laying on a large solide wood, was axel's duel disk. Syrus looked at the duel disk before picking it up _'He acutally did it'._ he thought, though he couldn't really blame him since he himself was about to throw his own duel disk in the woods as a way to try to forget about jaden but managed to stop himself at the last minute. _*flashback*_ _syrus was standing on a cliff lost in thought 'Why ?!why can't i stop thinking about him, this is all his fault!! , he's the reason that were in this situation! he's the reason that all our friends got sent to the stars and he didn't even seem to care!!' he thought furiously . jaden's words that were said to him during his first year at dual academy when they first became friends keep replaying in his mind. "_ _ **Now syrus, your no gonna get rid of me this easily , we've been friends for far too long buddy ."** And the promise he made for him when they got together after confessing their love to each others during they second year. **" I promise that i will never hurt you sy. I promise iIll never stop caring about you , and no matter what happens. I promise that I 'll alway love you, your my sweet little angel."**_

 _ **"Ahhggg!!!!"** syrus shaked his head furiously. **"you broke your promise jaden , you hurt me!!!!you stopped caring about me !! and for jesse!! "** he screamed with tears building up in his eyes " I'll just have to give up dueling, maybe iIll finally forget about him if i do." he said as he took his duel disk off his arm, he was about to throw it in the forest but jaden words made him stop. **" I'll alway love you."** Syrus halted. the hand that was going to throw the duel disk frozen mid air, before slowly falling back to his side. he collapsed to the ground as he finally broke down. **"I can't do it."** he cried out, salty tears runing down his cheeks. **"I love him too much to do it"** he stayed on that cliff and cried for hours as he hold his duel disk close to his chest , jaden's smilling face appearing in his mind._ _*flashback end *_ "rus..syrus.. **SYRUS!!!** " ojama yallow screamed, syrus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him."Huh?!what happened?" ojama yallow looked at him with a worried expression on his face."You've been spacing out for a while now, I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes, are you alright?." he asked him worriedly.

syrus answered."Oh yes don't worry im fine, I was just remembering something, what did you want ?"

"I just wanted to ask what should we do now ?"

" Well for now we'll just look for a place to sleep then we'll see what to do next later, im tired." he stated. ojama yallow nodded "Ok." 

Syrus looked back at axel's duel disk and decided to take it with him, he put it inside his bag before getting out of the house and continued walking around the village. 

* * *

After a while of walking ojama yallow noticed something"look someone's coming this way!"he exclaimed. syrus looked at the direction he pointed at and sure enough, someone was running they way , it was a young woman , her face looked panicked as she keep running and looking behind her shoulder propably at whatever she's trying to get away from but looked suprised when she saw them and halted . "What are you running from miss ?" he asked her as the women panted.

???: "Please!! you have to help me!!!! the supreme king's guards they chasing me! hide me please!! "she begged him with a worried and scared expression on her face. syrus gasped."What??!! ok come hurry let's hid before they catch up!" he quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her to hid behind one of the ruined houses, just after they hid they beggin hearing some noises and thumbing sounds that's becoming louder and louder with each passing second. and soon enough, a big group of the supreme king's guards riding on dinasours passed by. syrus and the others all stiffened as they hold they breath and waited for the guards to leave. after a few minutes, the loud noises cleared until there was complet silence in it place . ojama yallow pocket his head out checking to make sure they left .

"I think they gone , you guys can come out now." he told them. syrus and the young women sighed in relieve as they come out of their hiding place .

???:"thank you kind stranger for saving me." the women slightly bowed to him as she thanked him ,suddenly three small cute fairies come out from nowhere. "your our hero " said all three fairies together . Yallow ojama stared at the fairies with hearts in his eyes."oh my!! I think im in love!! look at them syrus, aren't they just the cutest things ever?!!" Syrus sighed "Yes yes they are, but this isn't the time for romance, we have more important things to do " ojama yallow happy face quickly turned into a frown as he groaned, the young women noticed the duel disk that syrus had with him and asked him with a hopeful voice "Sorry for asking but are you a duelist? there are rumos spreading around saying that there's a group of warrios that fight the supreme king."

Ojama yallow quickly answered."Warrios?! why yes that's us we are heroes..the bravist..the manlieeeehhhh!!!!" he yelped as syrus pushed him away with his hand like he was an annoying fly.(wich he kinda was. ojama:hey! me: sorry hehe) 

" To tell you the truth, im more of an observer at the moment, im looking for a friend of mine that i lost and im still trying to find him, we are not heroes sorry if we mislead you."he apologized to her.

 _ **" Your sorry?!!"**_ the women exclaimed."You **are** a hero!! you saved me! ah! how rude of me, I still haven't introduced myself, my name is celestia Im the mage of my village nice to meet you mr...."she trailed off. 

Syrus smiled at her as he also introduced himself "syrus .my name's syrus, and it's nice to meet you too celestia."

"Well syrus thank you againg for saving us. "she thanked him againg.

Syrus waved his hand dimissively " there's no need to thank me , anyway sorry but i must go now , come on ojama yallow" he told him as they started walking away .

"WAIT!!!"celestia yelled , syrus halted in his steps and turned back to face her.

" Yes? do you need something?" he asked her.

"Do you have somewhere to stay ? " she asked him.

Syrus shakes his head. "Im afraid not, i have nowhere to go, i just keep traveling and sleep in the safe caves i found" 

"Well then why don't you come and stay at my village then , it's a lot safer there" she offered him.

Syrus shakes his head againg." Oh no thanks ! i don't want to be a bother "he tried to refuse but she insisted "please, i insist , and don't worry,your not gonna be a bother at all, you can consider it a thank you for rescuing me, this is the least thing i can do for my savior."

Ojama yallow pleaded him."Oh comon syrus! please say yes!"The small fairies joined."pretty please~~"they all pleaded together while making puppy dog eyes . syrus looked at them for a moment before sighing. "Ok fine, we'll come with you, but we won't stay for long we still have things to do." he said. ojama and the others looked happy when he accepted the offer and cheered "yay!!"

Celestia give him a soft smile."That's great! my village isn't too far from here, about day of traveling."she told him as she pointed to her right " it's in this way, please follow me."then she started walking in that direction, the duel spirits following her.

Syrus stayed in his place thinking.'I _m not a hero, what kind of hero abandon their friend'_ (well, in his case,lover) ** _"they gone and it's all your fault!! that's it! Im breaking up with you!!"_** he looked at the ground and clenshed his hands , trying to blink away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, he didn't really mean what he said ,he swear he didn't. he just said them in the heat of the moment.

"Syrus!!"ojama yallow called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?!"he looked up and saw them standing a few meters away from him looking at him with expectant looks on their faces. 

"Well? are you coming or what?"he asked him ,placing his hands on his his hips. syrus stuttered a little as he answered "aـah !oh yـyـyes of course sorry "he said before quickly catching up with them. trying to get rid of his thoughts. unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching him from a distance. 

" **soon..** " to be continued.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone !!! hope you all liked the chapter :) , sorry if it's bad , just as i mentioned in the tags this my first fanfic so please go easy on me 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a few days since syrus meet celestia and was invited to stay at her village , things has been peacefull for a while . but syrus know it wouldn't last......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewatch season3 to know what the hell im going to write  
> and because of this chap i now know how to make fried shrimps
> 
> im gonna fix the spaces later

just like celestia had said, it took them a whole day of traveling to get into her village , only stopping a few times to rest . though they had to hid multiple times just not to get caught by the guards , they seemed to be everywhere for somereason , when he asked celestia why ,she told him that they were looking around for duelists to bring back to the castle and force them to duel the supreme king. syrus become even more carefull and paranoid after hearing that , dueling the supreme king is the last thing he want to do. 

"were almost there" celestia told him . he nodded"that's good to hear" after a few minutes of walking , syrus started to see what look to be a gate from a distance . celestia pointed ahead "that my village!!" she said excitedly as she started running . "hey! wait for us!!!" he yelled before he and ojama yallow quickly run to catch up with her . by the time they reached the gate , syrus was completely exhausted from all that running , he bent down and put his hands on his knees as he panted " did you really had to run?" he asked her as he tried to catch his breath . it wasn't a long distance mind you , but syrus isn't really an athelic person , in fact he sucks at sports , he can't even run for more than 3 minute without getting out of breath . "hehe sorry , i am just happy to get back home" she apologized as she rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish expression . "it's ok" he said. "celestia??!!! is that really you??" someone called out in shock .they looked up and saw a tall muscular man with brown skin , long black hair and dark brown eyes .he was wearing an armor and holding a battle sword and shield in his hands , with two other swords on his back . "he must be a warrior" syrus thought. "burgundy!!" celestia called back happily , the man jumped from the top of the gate and landed gracefully in front of them . " im so glad your back safe , we thought that something happened to you when you didn't return yesterday like you told us you would , and who's this little boy next to you ? " he asked her as he looked down at syrus. _"hey, im seventeen !!!"_ syrus thought as he pouted(cutely( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ) . "oh ! this boy's name is syrus , he saved me from being captured by the supreme king's guard . he's the reason i am back here safetly. " celestia answered him . " really? well thank you for saving her and brining her back here safetly little boy, i own you one ." burgundy thanked him . " your welcome , and you don't own me anything , it's ok really ." he said with a small smile . _"though i'll appreciate it if you stop calling me little boy(ಠ╭╮ಠ)!!"_ he thought annoyed. "well then let's entre the village , you must be tired from all that traveling , you guys should rest ."he told them as he turned back towards the gate "OI!! OPEN THE GATE!!! " he shouted. it was silence for a few seconds before the gate slowly started to open ."come on in " he said as he entered , syrus and the others following behind him . they walked towards one of the small houses .

he stopped in front of the house and turned to them "since we don't have a place for you to stay in , you will have to live with celetsia for the time being, of couse that if you don't mind celestia" burgundy said . "of course i don't mind living with him !!, he's my saviour !"she exclaimed . he nodded "ok then , i will have to take my leave now , i'm quiet busy right now , talk with you guys later. " he looked down at syrus and smiled at him " hope you enjoy your stay here little boy" he told him before leaving. celestia opened the door and they entered the house . he took of his cloat and put it on a chair next to him as he looked around the house" i know the place is kinda small but it's better than nothing , hope you don't mind." she told them as she walked over to a closet . " oh no ! don't worry i like this place , it's perfect." 

she looked relieved" oh that's good , anyway you can go rest overthere while i prepare your bed then i'll start making dinner for us."she said as she pulled out some covers from the closet .

" let me help you ." he offered his help . " oh there no need for you to do anything, you should rest." 

" no sense ! i will be the one cooking dinner today."he said as he rolled up his sleeves , put a babyblue apron on and pulled out some vegetables and meat , he grabbed a knife and started cutting the vegetables . planning to make a soup. 

"thank you , your so helpfull."she thanked him. after an hour or so the soup was finally ready , syrus prepared the table and served their plates , "dinner's ready !! " he called out, taking off the apron . "coming!!! " celestia said as she came over. "mmm~that smells good" , they sat down and started to eat. "wow!!" celestie exclaimed after she tasted the soup ."this soup taste absolutely delicious!, your a fantastic cook ." she praised him as she continued eating . "o-oh t-thanks" syrus smiled shyly with a faint blush. "you've got to teach me how to make it later! this is the best soup i ever tasted ! where did you learn how to cook so well?" she asked him. " i learned by myself"he answered . to be honest , before duel academy , syrus was a complet terrible cook , he couldn't even boil an egg to save his life , but after he meet jaden and saw how much he likes food , he started watching cooking videos and learned how to make all kind of recipes from scratch, especially fried shrimps since it's his favorite food . he accidently injured himself a lot of times making them , but watching jaden happy face as he enjoyed the food and praised him made it all worth it. **_*flashback*_** _"ok,i think it's ready now". syrus said after the shrimps become golden brown , he grabbed the chopsticks next to him and picked up the fried shrimps and put them on a paper towel lined tray to remove excess oil. while waiting for the excess oil to be removed he went to pack the bento , he filled 1/2 of the bento box with rice , then put tamagoyaki(rolled omelette) , cheese sausage , some small tomatos and broccoli in the other half . he then grabbed the fried shrimps from the tray and added it with the rest ._

 _" i finally finished" syrus sighed as he closed the bento box . he woke up early in the morning and borrowed ms dorothy kitchen to make a lunch box for jaden , he begged ms dorothy for hours to let him use her kitchen to practice , she finally agreed and he started going to her after school hours to train on making different kind of foods recipes , he decided to beggin with the more simple ones. it was hard at first and he ended up burning the food a few times but with ms dorothy's help he quickly got the hang of it ._ (here's how the bento look like) _"it's looks good sy! your getting better at this ! im certain that jaden will love it. " ms dorothy told him . " i hope so , and thank you for letting me use your kitchen againg ms dorothy . " he thanked her. "your welcome my dear , now go and enjoy your date with jaden ! tell me everyting when you come back ok~?" she winked at him._ _"it's not a date!! were just gonna have lunch together !!!" syrus exclaimed blushing . "whatever you say~ next time why don't you make heart shaped onigiris mmm~? it will be even more romantic "she said as she smiled at him slyly. " MS DOROTHY!!!!" he screamed ,his face red from embarresment as he run out the door._

_" hehehe, i think i may had teased him too much "she giggled while putting a hand over her mouth._

* * *

_the hours flow by quickly and before he know it , it was lunch time , he quickly gathered his stuff. while he waited for all the students to leave , he looked at jaden sleeping face as he snored sofetly with that silly mask on his face ,as usual , honestly ,syrus sometimes wonders how does jaden pass his exams when all he does in class is literally sleeping ._

_when the last student left the classroom , he went to wake him up , he started shaking him gently "aniki! wake up!!" he keept shaking him for a few more seconds until he finally woke up"huh?! class's over already?"_ _he_ _yawned loudly as he stood up from his seat and stretched his hands._

_" yes , it's lunch time now" he told him " wohoo !finally!!!come on sy! let's go to the cafeteria before all the food is gone !" jaden shouted as he grabbed his hand and started draggin him towards the door. " aniki!! wait!!" syrus said ._

_jaden stopped walking and turned to him " what is it sy?" he asked looking down at him._

_"w-well, i was wondering if w-we could eat in the forest today , y-you know~just you a-and me?" he suttered blushing and looking timidly at the ground ._

_" you mean like a picnic?" "yes."he answered ,though what he really wanted to say was date._

_jaden shrugged"sure why not? besides,i know the perfect spot for a picnic , come on now im hungry!!" he beggin dragging him againg._

* * *

_they walked around the forest for about 10minutes when jaden suddenly stopped " ok ,this is the place" "wow , you weren't kidding, this spot really is perfect for a picnic"syrus said looking around the place in awe._

(i didn't know how to describe it so i just put a picture of how it looks like. syrus: you didn't know how or were you too lazy to do it? (¬_¬) .me: shut up sy(ಠ_ಠ)!!)

_they sat down under one of trees. syrus pulled the bento out of his bag and give it to jaden "here you go aniki , i made this for you, hope you like it"he said shyly_

_" thanks sy ! i didn't know you could cook!!"jaden said as he took the bento from his hands and opened it. "wow! this looks really good ,i bet it taste great." he grabbed the chopstics and picked the fried shrimps. "itadakimasu!!"he said before taking a big bite out of it , then chewed for a few seconds with a thoughtfull expression on his face , syrus looked silently at him with a hopefull face "please please like it" he thought , waiting for his reaction._

_"mmm!!"jaden said after he swallowed "wow syrus!! this is amazing!! you should cook more often "he praised him as he continued eating the food eargerly ._

_" thanks! im glad you like it!!" syrus thanked him with a faint blush on his cheek , happy with the compliment._

_"here, have some. " he hold the fried shrimp close to his mouth "say ahh!" "///e-eh?///" " oh come on , your the one who prepared the food , you should eat too , and besides , you can't spend the rest of the school day with an empty stomach now can you " "o-ok fine" he slowly opened his mouth and waited , jaden put the food in his mouth . "mm!" "it really is good!" he exclaimed ,suprised at how well it taste , he never really tasted the recipes he tried , he just had ms dorothy tasting them and telling him her opinion on them._

_" see?" " hmm a-aniki " syrus stuttered slightly as he tugged his sleeve."yes sy?" "c-can i f-feed you too?" he asked , his face red as a tomato ._

_"oh sure !" he said handing him the bento and chopsticks , he leaned close and opened his mouth "ahh!!" syrus blushed even more if thats possible and he feed him the rest of the bento ."wait !does this count an indirect kiss !" he thought after he realized that they used the same chopsticks_

_after 10 minutes or so they finally finished eating,"ah!i'm stuffed!_ _the food was really good , we should do this more often don't you think sy ?" "y-yea sure."" anyway we should probably go back now , class start in five minutes , as much as i hate classes and want to skip them i don't want chronos to give me detention , againg ." he groaned as he started walking towards the academy. syrus put his hand on his lips as he walked behind him ._

_yes . he decided , it was worth it_

_***flashback end***_

"thank you for the food syrus , it was delicious."celestia said, picking up the plates and glassed and went off to wash them. " i'll wash the dishes , you go to bed and rest ." "bu_" "no buts, you should rest" she looked sternly at him. "ok, fine." he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed that she prepared for him and got under the covers . he looked at the sealing lost in thoughts , jaden cheerfull face appearing in his mind. he sighed sadly , he really misses him , he hope he can find him so that he can apologize for the things he said , he rolled to his side "i hope your ok jay , whanever you are" he whispered sofetly as he slowly closed his eyes and falled asleep. 

_meanwhile in the supreme king's castle_

" _he is power ,he is power , he is power ,he is.._ " the army keep chanting as the amored king looked down at them from were he stood in the tower with an expressionless face , his cape blowing in the wind .soon five people teleported into the room and kneeled down behind him .

"my master we have updates" the first one said.

"the battles still rages on sir"

" yes, but very soon, all this land would be yours. "

"it is only a matter of time " " only one small village remains."

"and then all will be under your command." they informed him . 

_" **all hail the mighty, supreme king!!"**_ they all chanted together, " _then soon , all will under my control_ !"the supreme king thought as he looked up _" and i will finally get my queen"_ he smirked as his mind wondered back to the small blue haired boy with glasses _"soon, my bride."_

* * *

it's been a few days since syrus arrived in the village , things has been peacefull , the villagers welcomed him and were very nice to him , he also befriended burgundy , the only expectation is that there were a few annoying duel spirits that keep showing up and throw bombs at the gate , they always manage to run away before burgundy could catch them.

**bom!** an explosion happened "aghrr they are here againg ."he groaned as he prepared breakfast , "they are really annoying, when will they stop?."ojama yallow put his hands on his hips as he complained. 

**bom!!** "that it!!, they won't be able get away this time , i'll make sure of it !" burgundy slammed his hands on the table and stood up , he grabbed his weapons and run out the door to catch them . 

"wait for me!!, i'll help you " syrus quickly grabbed his duel disk and followed after him .when they reached the gate they saw the same duel spirits that keep throwing booms.

"take that you weak humans."the small demon looking spirit said as he throw another bomb .

"another ! another ! another !" the one next to him yelled.

"you throw like an ojama !"burgundy shouted "hey!!"ojama yallow yelled offened. "sorry , anyway play time is over , time to pick on someone that's my size "he jumped down and advanced towards them "go and tell your suprime king that we still fight!!!" he yelled as he keep beating them up with his sword .

"wohoo" syrus heard someone shout , he looked in the direction of the noises and was suprised when he saw who it was "jim??!!". he was riding a dinasour four wheeled motorcylcle, with two other people he didn't know . "syrus?!!" jim stopped the motorcylcle in front of them and got down , suprised to see him as well,"ey mate! i didn't expecte to see you here." 

" do you know this man little boy ?" burgundy asked him as looked at jim warily . 

"yes , he is a friend of mine , his name is jim , jim this is burgundy , he's the village warrior " he introduced them to each other. " it's nice too meet ya mate ! anyway syrus, is jaden also here ?" , syrus frowned and looked sadly at the ground"no he isn't , and i'v asked everyone in the village if they saw him , no one know of his whereabouts,im worried for him" "oh no , so that's mean-" "yes, im afraid that your friend is now a prisoners of the king , he is a lost case , nobody was ever able to escape the supreme king's tower, it best that you stay here with us and help us fight the army when they arrive."burgundy told him 

jim shaked his head "im sorry but i can't stay here, i have to leave and save jaden ."

" but it's impossible!"he exclaimed.

"jaden will do anything to save us , so i will do the same, syrus will you come with me ?" jim asked him as everyone turned to look at him , waiting for his answer. 

"e-eh?"syrus looked lost as he looked at them trying to decide ,should he stay and help burgundy protect the village or go with jim to rescue jaden?

after a while of thinking , he finally decided , he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer" i will.... 

to be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheesh , i feel like i'v writen a one-shot not a flashback!ಠ_ಠ , anyway hope you liked the chap (｡◕‿‿◕｡), now excuse me as i go and fix the spaces
> 
> also tests and quizzes will start next week so im not gonna update until i finish my exams now bye!!
> 
> tell me what you think of the chap in the comments (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated (◕‿◕✿)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the struggle when you reread the fic you made and realise what a horrible job you did and you really REALLY want to re-write it but it takes WAY too much time and your lazy as hell.༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ  
> and i had to watch yandere similator for this chapter.

"I will stay here.” Syrus said as Jim looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked as Syrus gave a nod. "Yes, as much as I want to go with you, this village needs all the protection it can get." Syrus said with the courage he had built up since upon arriving to the strange dimension. Jim looks at Syrus for a few minutes before chuckling, Syrus was growing out of his scaredy cat phase. "Ok then, if I manage to find Jaden, we'll come here." Jim said with a kind smile and a thumbs up as Syrus gave a nod.

"Ok, I'll wait for you guys.” The blue haired boy said as Jim climbed onto the motorcycle "does any of you know the way to the castle?" he asked them. burgundy nodded and pointed ahead."yes of course, take the road heading north , it will lead you there , but be carefull , it's sure to be heavily gaurded by the fields of the dark army."he warned him , jim nodded "ok, thanks."he said and drove off. "BE CAREFUL!!" Syrus shouted as Jim looked back and yelled ,"DON'T WORRY I WILL!!" They stood there and watched Jim drive away until he was out of sight.

Burgundy turned to him as Syrus looked up. "Thank you for deciding to stay with us little boy, it means a lot to us." he said as he smiled at him thankfully, as Syrus got a little mad for being called ‘little boy’ again.

 _’Oh for Ra’s sake! I’m 17!’_ Syrus thought angrily as he gave a smile and nodded at Burgundy.

"You’re welcome, now let's go back, finish breakfast and quickly get to work, we have to be prepared just in case they attack." He said as they all walked back, as the gate was slowly closing, Syrus looked at the direction where Jim drove off, _‘_ _I really hope he can find him.’_ he thought as the gate closed behind him as he looked back and then in front of him as he pulled the hood from his cloak over his head.

“No turning back.” Syrus said as he ran, following the tire tracks from Jim’s vehicle, hoping that he could catch up before it was too late.

_meanwhile with haou_

“He is power! He is power! He is..." The king looked at his army as they keep chanting. a servent entered the room.

the servent kneeled to the ground and bowed his head handing out his duel disk"my lord, the army is ready to go, we are waiting for you." he informed him."this is it, the last human village, it's a small one so this shouldn't take long."he smirked.

the supreme king nodded and answered without looking back"good, you can go now, i'll come down shortly,leave my duel disk on the table."he said as the servent gave a nod and put down the duel disk before leaving. 

"Finally, all of this land will all be mine soon enough, no one will ever stand in my way!" The armored king said to himself as he grabbed his duel disk and went down to join his army. they all bowed to him as he walked over to his black monster horse and got on it. he turned to them and raised his hand."LET'S GO AND DESTROY THESE PATHETIC HUMANS!!!"he shouted as they cheered and started moving.

 _'And I’ll finally get my sweet beloved.'_ he blushed slightly as he thought of the small blue haired boy. 

(here's how the horse look like )

After 3 hours or so, they finally started to see the village. They stopped and looked at it for a few seconds, then the supreme king was about to yell for them to attack when something catches his eyes. 

_'there_ _he is.'_ he thought when he saw syrus running from a distance. "my lord, is something wrong?" one of his generals asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"mm." he hummed as he looked at him." it's nothing, you go and start the attack without me, i have something i need to take care of." he said. "do you need one of us to come with you?" he shakes his head.

"no, there's no need." the general tried to agrue but one look from haou made him stop, he then bowed his head."ok, my lord." he said as turned to the army "LET'S ATTACK!!!"he shouted as they cheered and started advancing towards the village. haou waited for them to leave before he looked at syrus and quickly rode his way to the boy.

_ meanwhile with Jim _

"You and me against the world of monsters, ey Shirley?" Jim said to his crocodile as he drove in the direction of the tower.  


"whhggr!" He chuckled as Shirley responded. He  kept on driving until the tower entered his vision,he stopped the motorcycle when he got in front of it and looked at the castle. "That's our place." Jim said as he got down and entered.

_'This place look empty, too empty for my liking, it's must be a trap.'_ Jim thought as he walked around, he then was shocked by what he saw.

' _Oh my god! This is unbelievable!!'_ he thought as he looked at all the duel disks and duel monster cards that were scattered around. "I wonder where all the honors could be. _"_ he wondered out loud.

"Mwahahahahaha!!!" He suddenly heard someone laughing maniacally."mm!!"jim quickly look up and saw a blue demon spirit monster. 

“The duelists you asked for, has all been sent _very_ far away, but I can make arrangements for you,and that crocodile of yours to join them, all you have to do is to chellange me to a duel, so what do you say?" The demon asked after he stopped laughing, Jim was horrified.

"So you mean to tell me, that all of them were sent,to the stars?"he said as he took a step back.

"hahaha!!" The demon laughed again.

"Yes, that is correct, but not before being drained of all their duel energy, the supreme king is absorbing all of this power, so that he can finally summon up the greatest duel monster card ever created!!" He exclaimed.

"I’m afraid whoever you came for, is already one with the stars." 

"Wait, so there's no duelists left?" Jim asked as the monster looks at him.

"That’s right, the supreme king has dueled them all! And all of them have been defeated, no one was able to win." 

"So does that mean that Jaden lost here?" Jim mumbled to himself , picturing Jaden kneeling down as his life points turned to zero, before turning into stardusts.

_'Nonono!! It can't be true!!'_ He thought as he quickly shook his head to get rid of these thoughts before glaring at him.

"NO WAY!! Jaden is too good for him to lose!! im more than sure that he'll dethrone your king in a sec!" H e shouted, refusing to believe that his friend is gone.

Th blue monster looked angry when Jim refused to believe. “Bite your tongue!! How dare you!! The supreme king is invincible! He will NEVER BE BEATEN!!!"he shouted waving his hand around.  


"How about I prove that theory wrong, what say I introduce myself to this king fella." Jim said, planning to teach that king a lesson.

"Oh! I’m certain that the king will love to make your acquaintance,but unfortunately, he has some unfinished business to tend to, I’m afraid that the supreme king has left his throne! he's taking his army to destroy the last human village , and to collect his soon to be bride." he said smirking, "What?!! But they defenseless! and what bride?” Jim asked as the monster cackled more. 

“Ever hear the saying...’Every King needs a Queen’?” The monster asked as Jim growled. “Our king isn’t into noble ladies or royalty princesses...he is looking for a certain boy...hair blue as the sky and silver eyes shining with innocence...”

”No...! Syrus..!” Jim yells out,completly horrified.

"oh! so you know the boy, well now thanks to you, you made it much easier for us, you run off, leaving him and village right for the picking."

"i need to go and help them."he said to himself.he needs to warn syrus and fast.

"not so fast, i won't let you meddle in the kings affairs."the monster said as he activated his duel disk."i will try to make this quick, i want to watch when the supreme king destroy the final village, oh it gonna be wonderfull watching as those pathetic mortals faces twist in fear and plead for they life to be spared." 

"THAT'S IT!! YOU GOING DOWN YOU SICK MONSTER!!! " jim screamed as he got shirely off his back , threw his bag on the floor and activated his duel disk."i'll make this as quick as possible."he said as he chose a card."i play my weathering solider in defense mode, and leave it at that." 

_meanwhile with syrus_

"i-i k-knew i should have p-paid more a-attention in PE." syrus panted heavily as he stopped running to catch his breath. he then started to hear some noises coming towards him and looked up, he froze in shock as he saw an armored man riding a black war horse ,his heart filled with fear as he was getting closer and closer to him with each passing second. his mind is screaming for him to run but he couldn't move an inch.

he watched as the horse jumped from a small cliff and landed a few meters from him. before stopping and put it front hooves in the air, neighing as the mysterious man settles it and then turned to look at him.

the man slides off the horse and walks up to syrus who was frozen in fear to do anything.

"my angel..."he says as lightly brushes his finger against syrus's soft cheek as the small boy shakily looked up at him, his eyes wild with terror, before reaching to the back of his neck and pinching a nerve, koncking him out cold. haou caught him before he could hit the ground and picked him up bridal style. he looked at his face for a few seconds before he leaned foward and kissed his forhead tenderly.

he then turns and walk back to his monster horse and got on it, and quickly ride back to the village where his army were currently destroying everything in sight, the knocked out syrus leaning against his chest.

his third his general noticed him."ah my lord! You’ve returned!” Haou nods as he shifted Syrus against his chest.

”This boy is my beloved...my soon to be bride...if any of you dare to touch him in any possible ways...I will send you all to the stars.” Haou warned them as they nodded to their king as Haou looked down to see Syrus snuggling. “...Jaden...” he mumbled in his sleep.

haou felt anger building up in his chest that syrus mentioned his other self but pressed it down and glared at him a little."jaden is no more my dear."he said as he tightened his grip on him, syrus twitched a little but didn't wake up.

burgundy was fighting the soliders when he noticed the supreme king and quickly advanced towards him, his sword up in the air ready to fight but stopped dead in his track after taking a closer look."LITTLE BOY?!!" he shouted when he saw syrus with the king."what are you doing with him?!!"he asked haou.

"how dare you speak with your king like that you lousy mortal!! show some respect!!"gardian baou shouted at him as haou glared as he pulled syrus closer to him if it's possible and hold him possessively. "what im doing with him is none of your business...but since your going to die soon i'll answer your question...this little one is my soon to be bride...and your future queen."

"w-what?!" haou rose an eyebrow."did i stutter?"

burgundy shaked his head."no way !! let him go now!!" he tried to attack him but got blocked by Chaos Sorcerer.

"we won't let you get between our king and his love."he said as they started to fight. 

_back with jim_

_"_ well then mate it looks like you riding days are over, get ready cause im gonna send them trikes of your stright to the scarp heap...but don't worry, where you going to, you won't need them anymore anyhow." jim said as pulled out a card."and now i play the spell fossile fusion, and with it i get to fusse my weathering solider from my graveyarde with gadget solider from yours ,in order to form fossil machine skull wagon!"

"and next up i activate the spell card stream by paying half my life points, i devolve scale wagon into something with a bit more drive to it! like fossil machine skull convoy!!"

"and here's the kicker you can attack three times per turn. GO CONVOY AND ATTACK HIM!!!"he shouted as his card went and destroyed the three monsters on the demons field.

"ughhr!!"the monster hissed as his life points got lowered."i still have three thousands of my life points remaining...you won't last much long, and then it's to the stars with you!!"the monster said getting irretated with him. 

"i don't think so, c'mon shirely let's get a move on."jim quickly grabbed his crocodile and put her back on his back and lifted his bag as he started to walk back to his motorcycle.

the demon stamped his foot in frustration."hey! where the hell do you think your going?!! the duel is still isn't over yet you fool! get back here! i get to send you to the stars!!"

"sorry mate this duel is over, you see for every monster my convoy destroys...you lose a thousands life points."

"what?! what are you saying?! what the fuck does that mean?! **NO!!** i can't lose to a miserable human! **AHHHHHHHH!!!!** " he screamed as his life points lowered to zero before he turned to stardusts.

jim quickly run over to his motorcycle, got on it and started driving back towards the village, hopping he wasn't too late,but stopped mid way when he saw some large smoke from the distance. _"shit! it must be the king and his army , i can't be seen yet!i have to hid quickly!"_ he thought as he drove away far away.

 _" the village must have been attacked! so that's means...syrus!!!"_ he thought, worried that his friend got captured by the supreme king. 

"wait,is that.. **burgundy?!** " he exclaimed when he saw him a few meters away from him.he was dragging himself with his sword and was barely able to stay standing, jim run over to him, not caring about being caught by the fees, he helped him up " burgundy! are you ok?!!"

"h-hhgr! w-we couldn't d-defeat him, l-little boy was c-captured by the king, i t-tried to s-save him but f-failed, you must h-hurry and rescue h-him! he's i-in g-great danger."he was barely able to finish his sentence before he fainted."burgundy, please don't die!!!"jim yelled, he waited for a few seconds but he didn't dissolve into stardust like he expected and sighed in relief.

 _"oh thank godness!! he's still alive, i need to to take him_ _back_."he dragged him over to the motorcycle _"hrgg he's so heavy."_ he thought as he put him on the motorcycle and got on it, before driving back to the village as fast as he could.

meanwhile in the village

celestia was walking around helping the remaining villagers that survived the vicious attack.

"ok your arm should be healed in a few days, but don't use it until it's completly healed, understood?"she said to the man as she finished wrapping his arm in a cast.

the man nodded his head and thanked her"yes, thank you miss."

"your welcome."she then turned and walked off to help another one, she looked towards the entrance and saw that someone was coming in their direction. she was worried that it was the fees returning to finish them off but sighed in relief ." _oh thank god!_ " she thought after seeing that it wasn't the fees. _" but wait,_ _isn't that syrus's friend? and is that_ _burgundy?! i thought he died!!"_ she quickly run to them.

"is he ok?!!" she asked jim as she looked at him with concerned eyes, jim nodded"don't worry he's fine, but he need a lots of rest."he said as he slide off the motorcycle and got burgundy down.

"comon, let's take him to my house."

they walked over to her house which was in a completely horrible state, just like all the other houses thanks to haou's army. 

"im so sorry i couldn't help, i should have stayed with you guys."he apologized after they put burgundy down in her bed, feeling guitly for not helping , celestia shaked her head "oh no! you have nothing to apologize for! it okay."she then looked at her lap in sadness. 

"but im really worried for syrus,i saw him earlier unconscious and being hold by the supreme king."she said as he growled and looked at ground, also worried for his small blue haired friend.

jim then noticed axel's duel desk across the room and went over and picked it up."huh! what's axel's desk doing here?"he asked her as he looked at it.

"oh! it was with syrus, he told me he found it at one of the destroyed villages while he was wondering around and said that it belongs to his friend and must have dropped it." 

Jim then had an idea. “I need to find Axel.” He said as he placed the duel disk gun in his bag.

"but it's dangerous out there!! the fees are everywhere!! are you sure?"she asked as jim nods."yes, i have to find him so can help me rescue syrus from the supreme king's clutch."

"ok then, but be careful ok?"she said as he walked out and got back on his motorcycle.

"JIM WAIT FOR ME!!"ojama yallow shouted as he quickly flies over to him.

"huh?! ojamma yallow! weren't you with syrus?" 

"yes but we got seperated when the king kidnapped him, i couldn't do anything to save him!!"he wailed on him. "it's okay,don't worry im sure he'll be fine,we'll save him in no time."jim comforted him as ojama yallow stopped crying and sniffled as he nodded. 

_"hang on in there syrus, after i find axel we'll come to save you from him."_ he thought as he drove off to find his friend. 

to be continued....

also here's an anikishpping fanart i made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MB : here some fluff i made for you guys!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> is that my shirt?  
> jaden: sy have you seen my s_ “stops as he look at him” is that my shirt ಠ_ಠ?  
> syrus, wearing a shirt that goes down to his knees: . . .no?(｡◕‿‿◕｡)  
> jaden : eh never mind keep wearing it , you look cute in it anyway.(¬‿¬)  
> syrus:. . shut up! >///<  
> jaden chuckle : (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ aww your so cute!! "hug him"  
> syrus : >///< let me go!  
> jaden: (づ￣ ³￣)づ i don't wanna!"pick him up and walk towards their shared bedroom"  
> syrus: hey put me down where are you taking me?!  
> jaden: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> syrus: JADEN!!  
> *FEW HOURS LATER*( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> syrus, with his waist and butt aching: i hate youಥ_ಥ  
> jaden pulling syrus close to him: i love you too.(─‿‿─)
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed this chap that me and cybercatninjagirl worked on (◕‿◕✿) !!  
> tell us what you think of the chapter in the comments (｡◕‿‿◕｡)  
> (•◡•) mmm...should i start putting fluff at the end notes for every chap ?  
> ah right forgot to mention , if any of you want to see anikishipping or angelshipping fanarts , i posted some on deviantart ( magicalnote) and tumblr( strangeexpertsublime) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) ok now bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one if syrus didn't run after jim, it's like otome games routes, but the end is the same, hope you enjoy the chap~!(◕‿◕✿)  
> especially you jose the chubby cat~!(｡◕‿‿◕｡)  
> i tried to mix between the first version and the rewrited version.

"HAOU! HAOU! HAOU!..." the king smirked as he listened to his army chanting his name.it's been a few weeks since he possessed jaden's body and become the supreme king, he started to rule the kingdom and take over the villages. everything was going very well so far, they already managed to destroy most of them, it's been easy really, all of them were very weak and were't able to defend themselfs, they never stood a chance against his strong army, they were a few who thought they are able to defeat him, but he easily crushed them. and now there's only a few more villages left for them to conquer.

And the super fusion card is almost complete, it's only need a bit more spirit energy for him to be able to summon it, no one will be able to stand against him ever againg, he smiled at the thought.

“Haou Sama!” His generals calls for him. haou sighed, before he turned and looked at them with a blank stare."yes?" They praised him of his victory and got out a bottle of wine to celebrate.

"Congratulation my king! yet another village fell under your control." guardian baou said as he opened the bottle and filled the wine glass, before handing it to haou.

“I couldn’t have done it without your brilliant plans.” Haou said as he took the wine glass from his hands and hold it up to his lips ,and began to take a sip."Let's rest."

"We still need to make plans for our next attack."skilled black magician said, haou nods his head. “Yes.”

"let's go to the throne room and plan there."he said as they nodded and teleported to the throne room, haou walked to his throne and sat on it."alright, we can start now."They began talking as Haou began to think of his bride while listening to them. Haou got tired after a few hours of planning and asked."is that everything?"he wanted to go back to his chambers and rest.

"there's still is an inportant matter that we need to discuss with you." skilled white magician said.

"what is it?" haou asked tiredly.

" my liege, as a king, you need to choose a queen to rule by your side, every king needs a queen afterall."

“I already have one in mind.” Haou said, taking another sip of his wine. "oh? who's the lucky one?"

“A boy.” Haou said as his face broke into a smile and thought. _‘Yes, my bride will be perfect.’_ He thought as he sipped his wine. His generals looked to each other silently (OR exchanged looks), curious to know why their king is interested with a boy, guardian baou asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Sorry for asking, but what do you see in that boy (OR why are you interested in a boy)?"he asked.

“Because....I don’t have to tell you.” Haou smugly said. "As you wish my lord.may we send the men to search the kingdom for him? im certain that they will find him in no time." Haou nodded and leaned back on his throne, his hand under his chin as he smirked as he thought of his little bride.

 _‘I wonder how I’m going to break his spirit..’_ Haou thought as he chuckled evily. "When will we go to that village?"guardian baou asked.

“In three days.” Haou said as he took one more sip and finished his wine, he put down the glass on the arm chair and rose from his throne, he silently walked away, leaving the generals alone in the throne room. he strode down the long halls of his castle, servants bowing down to him in respect and fear as he walked past them.

he continued walking until he stood in front of his chamber, he opened the door and walk in. His room was dark, gloomy, empty and yet sad looking.just like him."home sweet home." he said as he took his armor off and walked to his bed, he grabbed the clothes that the maids prepared for him. His bed was large enough for about seven people but he only would share his bed for his Queen.

he smirked as he changed into his pigamas and got on the bed, thinking of the things he will do with his little queen once he finally get's him. He began dreaming of his little fantasy.

_(dream time~!)_

_haou smirked as he looked at his bride, who was seating on his bed looking at him with a fearfull expression on his face._

_"h-haou..." syrus said shyly.Haou smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed on it. he then gently kissed Syrus’s neck._

_"A-Ah!" syrus covered his mouth, trying to hold back the moans as haou trailed kisses down his neck._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you with love.” Haou said._

_"h-haou~!"_

_“You’re so beautiful my darling.”_

_syrus blushed furiously."s-shut up!"_

_"it's true." haou said, making syrus blush even more and look down at his lap. "_

_"See? your body is beautifull and so soft."haou said as got on top of him."Will you bear my heirs?"_

_"h-huh?"_

_"Bear my child."haou said, kissing him sofetly on the lips._

_"But i-im still a little t-too y-young."_

_"your 17, the right age for marriage."haou said._

_"A-Alright."_

_haou smirked against his neck,He leaves many hickeys on him and prepares him. he then grab his legs and spreads them, and line up against his entrance."are you ready my dear?"_

_Syrus is hesitant and his hips are trembling as he nods._

_"Syrus..."haou said as he gently lines up."If it hurts, hug me."_

_syrus nodded."o-ok"_

_haou started to thrust into him slowly, syrus closed his eyes and groaned in pain "AHH!" syrus hugged haou tightly as he cried._

_“Shhh, it’ll pass.” Haou said as he slowly pushed his whole length in and stopped moving, waiting for syrus to adjust to his large size._

_the pain goes away after a few minutes and syrus opens his eyes."y-you can m-move now." haou nodded and started thursting slowly, syrus breathed heavily and gripped the sheets, leeting out soft moans as haou thrusts become faster and harder._

_Haou thrusts in and out while listening to the moaning._

_"H-Haou~!" syrus moaned as he keep thursting into him. Haou loved the sweet moans from Syrus, he then thrust harder into him, picking up the speed"s-slow down a l-little!"_

_“You feel so good.” Haou purred. "A-Ahhh ahhh~! s-slow down~!"Haou smirks as he continues.thrusting even harder, the speed keep picking up,_

_syrus moaned louder with each thurst."nhhg~! haou!" he whined._

_Haou is getting close to his climax as he continued thrusting. "Im going to cum!" haou grunted thursting harshly, syrus moaned and gripped his shoulder."m-me too~!"_

_"A-Ahh o-oh god!"syrus moaned loudly as he scratched haou's back with his nails, drawing blood, haou groaned and give few more rough thruts before he cums deep inside him._

_"syrus!"haou yelled as he cummed deep inside of him "H-Haou!!"Syrus moaned at the warm feeling inside him._

_haou panted as he kissed him softely on the lips.Syrus kissed back. "I l-love y-you."syrus said after he pulled away. Haou smiled and kissed him again as he covered them with the covers. “I believe going for a second round...will be fun.” Haou purred._

_"haou!" syrus whined."Im tired!"_

_“I’m very much awake.” Haou said, syrus pouted and stick his tongue out."i d-don't care! im t-tired!"_

_Haou chuckles as he slips his hand in between Syrus’s legs._

_syrus blushed and whacked him."h-haou!"_

_“That’s my name.” Haou purred_

_syrus pouted."hmmp!" Haou kissed Syrus deeper with more passion,syrus smiled and stroke his cheek, looking at him tenderly._

_"my king...."_

_haou smiled at him."Yes my dear?"_

_“Wake up.”syrus said, pulling his hand away._

_"huh?"_

_“Wake up...”_

_“Wake up..._

“MY KING WAKE UP!” A voice yelled as Haou fell off the bed wide awake. "WHAT?!!"haou yelled rubbing his head.

“It’s time to raid the village.” Skilled White Magician said, bowing his head . haou groaned as he got up from the ground, he then felt something wet and looked down. “Great.” He said sarcastically. "what's the matter my king?"SKM asked.

“Wet dream.” Haou said. "oh."SWM said as he looked at his wet pants and put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“What are you laughing about?” Haou asked. SWM quickly composed himself and bowed his head."nothing my king."he said. though his lips keep twitched. trying hard to keep himself from laughing. “Quit that incisive behavior in front of me!” Haou yells.

"s-sorry my king!"haou huffed and crossed his arms. “Now, get a maid to clean this."

"Right away."SWM said as he quickly calls for a maid.

haou took a quick bath, wore his clothes and armor and left his chambersto join with his generals.

"Good morning haou-sama!"they greeted him.

"Morning."Haou said, he then looked at the troops."Is the army ready?"

"Yes." Skull knight said as haou nods his head."Good."

Haou walks over to his horse and gave it a pat, the horse neighed as haou smiled."Ready?"he asked the horse. the horse neighed againg, haou gave it another pat and got on it.

the rest of the soliders did as well as they rode to the village. it took them about three hours to reach the villages, taking small breaks to feed the horses.

they traveled againg, and didn't stop until they reached the village, haou looked at the village silently for a few seconds, he then noticed someone near the gate waving at him and he looked closely, it was the spy he sent a week ago, he gave him the signal.the spy nodded and opened the gate.

"Perfect."Haou said turning to his army."LET'S ATTACK!!" they charged and advanced towards the village.

Haou fought and fought until he saw syrus.he stops abrutally as he looks at him.

"He's the one...my bride."haou said, he watched as syrus was duelling one of his soliders.

Syrus was struggling as he looked at the traps and spells in his hand. _'Crap...im in trouble..!'_ syrus thought as he draw another card _.'I can't win with only these...!'_

Syrus heart was pounding as he played his next card."i play black pendant!"he said."when i send this card from the field to the graveyard...you take 500 point of damage!" the monster he was dueling grunted as his life points got lowered.syrus knew that was his only way of lowering life points.

"I end my turn."he said as panted.' _god....please help me win this duel'_ the monster laughed mockly at him as he played his next card.

Haou decided to stop the duel.

the monster(which was a vampire) laughed."i play double attack! when i discard 1 monster card to the grave yard and select a monster from my field with lower level than the discarded monster, the monster I selected can attack twice this turn! go bujingi wolf! attack this worm!!" syrus screamed as his life points lowered to 200, the monster laughed againg as syrus kneeled down.

Haou jumps in and holds syrus close.syrus looks at the stranger in shock and fear."h-huh?"

The vampire stepped back as he looked at haou with a fearfull expression."M-My k-king...?!"Haou glared at him."Your dare strike my bride?"he growled.

The vampire looked horrified."y-your b-bride?!"

"Yes."Haou said.

"But it's just a pathetic mortal!"

"He is my bride."Haou said as he took out his sword.

"I-Im sorry my k-king!" Haou chuckled darkly."I can't accept that...now die."Haou said as he advanced towards him with his sword. the vampire begged to be spared, but haou didn't listen to his pleas.

syrus closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying his best to block out the screams. haou knew this would scare his darling, but it was necessary. 

As he finished the vampire off, he gently hugged syrus like jaden would to comfort syrus.

syrus felt someone hug him and slowly opened his eyes."e-eh"the hug was familiar and warm.

 _'jaden...'_ he thought as he looked at the stranger, his heart froze, this wasn't jaden.

Haou felt syrus shaking in his arms and gently petted him on the head, syrus tensed as he pet him, haou gently hushed and whispered gentle words.

syrus was really uncomfortable but didn't want to be rude to the person who just saved him."t-thank you for s-saving me s-sir."

"It's no problem my love."Haou said.

 _'Love!!'_ syrus thought as he smiled nervously."I a-appreciate the h-help."

Haou hugged him tighter. _'ok...this is getting weird'_ syrus thought as he tried yto get up."h-hmm can y-you let g-go of m-me now sir?"

"No."

"y-your making me really u-uncomfortable r-right now."

"I'm hurt sy."Haou said.

 _'how the F does he know my name!'_ syrus quickly pushed him away and stood up."im s-sorry sir, but i still need to h-help the villagers."

“Sy...” Haou said in Jaden’s voice, syrus halted in his steps."j-jaden?!!"

“Sy?”

syrus quickly run to him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his armored chest."jaden! i thought i lost you! where were you?!"

“Right.... **here**...” Haou said.

"h-huh?!"syrus felt his heart stop."j-j-jaden?" he shakily said as he slowly and shakily looked up at him, His eyes met with Haou’s cold golden eyes.

syrus froze in shock and fear as he looked at his cold eyes, his heart was pounding in his chest.'h-he's n-not j-jaden..' he thought as he continued to look at him, too frozen in fear to do anything, Haou snaked his armored hand inside the cloak and at the button of Syrus’s pants.

syrus felt a hand touching his bottom, making him snap out of his shock , he squeaked. Haou smirked and continued to grope him. "s-stop i-it!"

Haou didn’t listen.

syrus then noticed bugrndy in the distance."burgundy!!" syrus calls out to him as haou glars.

burgundy was currently fighting some soliders when he noticed that syrus was in danger."Little boy!"he saw Haou holding Syrus and quickly went over to them."you! let go of him right now!"

Haou refuses and tightens his grip as he growled.

"who do you think you are?!"

Haou holds Syrus closer to him, burgundy saw how possessive Haou was."burgund! p-please help me!"

syrus pushed haou away with all the strenght he had, he then run to burgundy and hugged him tightly."h-help!"

burgundy hugged him close and smiled at him."don't worry, your safe with me." syrus wiped away the tears and smiled at him."t-thank you."

haou glared at him and pulled out his sword, syrus whimpered and hugged burgundy tighter."release my bride!"

"No way!"he said as he hold him closer to him, Haou gets dangerously jealous and holds up his sword."release him or face death!!"

"I won't let you take him!"

"He's mine."haou said.

"N-No im not!" haou glares, syrus squeaked and got behind him."b-burgundy!"

Burgundy tells him to run and hide, syrus quickly nodded and run away, burgundy turned back to haou and holds up his sword

Haou and Burgundy fought while Syrus hid.

syrus was scared and worried for burgundy. _'please let him_ _win!_ ' As Syrus waited, he began to drift off to sleep.

suddenly some started shaking him."syrus wake up!"

“Five more minutes Mama....”

"it's not the time to sleep! wake up!" syrus opened his eyes "huh?"Syrus rubs the sleep from his eyes and looked at celestia."what happened?"

“Burgundy lost.” Celestia said.

syrus gasped and covered his mouth in shock and horror."w-what?!"

“Run, run away and don’t look back.” Celestia said with a sad look.

"b-but what about you?"

“I’ll be okay.”

"Are you sure?"Celestia nodded.

"o-ok, stay safe."syrus quickly run away, Celestia watched him run with a sad smile."stay safe."

_back with haou_

Haou and Burgundy fought.

burgundy was struggling to live."i w-won't let you harm him!"

Haou smirked and laughed maniacally.“He won’t be harmed...he’s going to be by my side.” Haou said.

"I won't let that happen!!"

“It is going to happen.” Haou said as he thrusts his sword into Burgundy’s gut.

"AHHH!"burgundy screamed in pain as he kneeled down, holding his gut in pain. haou harshly kicked him away with his leg.

“Now to find my bride.” Haou said as he looked around.“Where could my bride be hiding?” He asked as he walked, looking for his scared little bunny.

Syrus whimpered and stayed silent, hopping he won't notice him as he continued to run.

Haou turned as he saw Syrus running and smirked, his golden eyes shining with a dangerous glint as he run after him.

Syrus panted as he continued running, he then stopped a little to catch his breath, he leaned against the tree besides him as he panted"o-ok i think im far e-enough." he turned and felt his heart stop when he saw Haou chasing after him. syrus screamed as he started running againg. his legs hurt for each step he took, but despite that, he continued to run as fast as he could to get away from him."GO AWAY!!!" he screamed.

Haou then pounced on him like a hungry panther, syrus shrieked as he quickly moved out of the way and run as fast as he could. when suddenly he tripped on a rock, he screamed as he and fell to the ground and scraped his knees "oww!" he looked at his knees and saw blood.

Haou gently walked to him and held the knees."e-eh stay a-away!"

Haou gently nurses the injured knees, syrus tensed as he did so. haou then used the shadows to heal them, syrus looked at his now healed knees in shock."w-wha h-how...."

“I have the power of the shadows.” Haou said

syrus gulped."t-that's n-nice..."he said nervously, as he pushed his hand away and looked at his pants, they were ruined."great..just great! that's the only one i had!!"

“Don’t worry, I have plenty more.” Haou said, syrus shaked his head."n-no thanks! i w-want nothing f-from you!"

Haou holds Syrus close to him like a Princess. syrus blushed."h-hey!'"

“Mine.” Haou said.

"oh hell no...!" syrus pushed him away, haou fell on his back as syrus quickly started to run againg.

Haou quickly tied him up with his cape."h-hey!"syrus said as struugled." let m-me go r-right now! or else...!"Haou gagged him to keep him quiet.

"MMM!" syrus glared at him.

"s-syrus!!" ojama yallow(i completely forgot about him hehe) yelled as he hit haou."let go him you bastard!"

Haou flicks him away and sent him flying away like team rocket."How annoying..."

"MM!"syrus screamed, worried for him.

“I’m blasting off again!” Ojama Yellow cries out, syrus looked at him worriedly.

“Mine.” Haou said while hugging, syrus shaked his head, teares building up in his eyes. Haou kissed the tears away, he smiled at him as he picked him princess carry."I'll take care of you my dear."haou said as they walked back to the village, syrus shaked his head againg.

Haou hummed a small tune that Syrus knew that Jaden would hum to help him sleep, haou got on the horse and took out the gag, syrus yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes, refusing to sleep.

Eventually, sleep took over.

syrus yawned againg as he leaned against haou's chest and slowly closed his eyes.Haou gently nuzzles against Syrus.

celestia noticed syrus and screamed."SYRUS!!!"

syrus gasped and opened his eyes in fright as he fell of the horse."OW!"he cried out in pain as he hit the ground."ow! my back...!"syrus said, rubbing his back.

Haou quickly slide off the horse and gently cradles him in his arms.

syrus then looked at celestia as he rubbed his back."celestia?!"

Celestia reached out for him before she fell to the ground and fainted, "celestia!" syrus called out to her. trying to get up to go to her.

“Nope.” Haou said as he hold him, syrus turned and glared at him. "YOU...!

Haou silenced his lips, syrus pushed his hand away "don't s-silence me!"

“I will.” Haou said, syrus looked back at celestia sadly" celestia..."

Haou hugged him.“Now now...don’t cry.”syrus looked around, trying to find burgundy, but he couldn't see him anywhere and started to get worried ."where's burgundy?!"he asked.

“Somewhere.” Haou said, syrus sighed in relief, but still worried for the warrior"oh thank god! i hope he is okay." haou got jealous that his bride is worried for another man.

“Are you...in love with him?” Haou asked. syrus blushed at the sudden question." and if im?"

Haou growled.“I will kill him.”

"w-what?!"

“If you love him....I’ll kill him.”

"you can't!!"

“So you do care about him.”

"of c-course i do!!"syrus exclaimed.

“Then you must love him.” Haou said.

"H-HUH?!"

“You care for him which means you love him.” Haou growled.

"h-hold on a sec!"

Haou raised an eyebrow.“Oh?”

"just because i care a-about him doesn't means i l-love him! and even if i do, it's none of y-your business!"syrus said.

“It is my business...” Haou said.

"how so?!"

“You are my bride.”

"i r-refuse!!"

“Sleep.” Haou said using his shadows.

syrus whacked haou."don't you dare use your powers on me!!" Haou then pinched a nerve, knocking syrus out.

“I’ll have to teach him who to love...” Haou said in a sadistic voice which scared his generals.'gosh...i feel sorry for the boy' they thought.

Syrus snuggled for warmth,haou smiled and held Syrus closer to him.“Mine, mine forever.” he said as he got on the horse againg, .

"jaden..."syrus mumbled in his sleep.

Haou growled and nuzzles Syrus. “You are mine.”he said.

"my king!"skull bishop called out to him as Haou turns to Skull Bishop. “Yes?” He growled out as he shifts Syrus in his grasp, to make it more comfortable for his soon to be bride.

"The village is secure my liege, that man that dared to try and attack you somehow managed to escape but he's heavely injured,he's gonna die anyway. we also captured all the duelists in this village for you to duel later."he said as haou give a nod.

"that's good...let's go back now."he said as he started riding back to the castle, carefull not to make his little bride fall, his army and the now prisoners following behind him.

"Jaden..."syrus mumbled againg. haou growled, making syrus whimpered in his sleep.

"againg with that name, you'll forget about him soon enough my dear."haou said as syrus cuddled closer to him for warmth.

haou smiled as he pulled him closer to him and covered him with his cape. "There there...when we get back, my maids will draw a warm bath."he said as they traveled back to the castle, they keep moving until his castle come into view.

He stopped the horse in front of the gate and turned to look at his army."take the prisoners to the dungeons."he ordered the servents as they gave a nod and started dragging the duelists inside, with them screaming and some trying to escape but failed as they were too weak to fight.

Haou slide of the horse and pulled syrus down and hold him bridal style before walking inside.he stalked up his way to his chambers, which was on top of the tower.servents bowing down to him as he passed by them. "Draw him a bath."he said the dragon maids when he entered his room.

"Yes my king."the maid said as one took syrus from his arms and walked over to the bathroom. the maids then started to undress syrus as they filled the tub with warm water.

Haou blushed and felt himself harden seeing his little beloved naked body.he then stripped himself of his armor to wash himself in the bath as well.after he finished taking off his clothes he got into the tub with him and turned to the maids."leave us." they bowed and left. Haou turned back to syrus, his hands roamed on syrus's body.

"so soft." he said as he keep touching him.

syrus made little noises, making haou chuckle."Im sorry my dear but I couldn' resist."he said as he beggin washing him.

he washed every part of syrus body, with him whimpering and making small noises. Haou wanted to claim him as his right at this moment, but sadly he would have to wait until the wedding.

After half an hour, they finished bathing, haou grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then grabbbed a larger one and wrapped it around syrus body and walked out.

"Dress him up."he told the maids as they nodded and started dressing him up. haou put on some fresh clothes and put his armor back on and strode to the baloncy, where his soliders were gathered waiting for him.

"Nothing is better than having a bath and then listening to war plans."he said.

"Haou-sama!!"they greeted him as he nodded in greeting and looked down at his troops, who started chanting as soon as they saw him.

"Haou! Haou! Haou! Haou!" haou gave a cruel smile as they keep chanting his name."Ah~! that sound like music to my ears."he said.

"Haou-sama, about the reports."gaurdian baou said as the armored king turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"We took over almost all of the villages, there's only a few left for us to conquest."he said.

Haou nodded."that's good...is that all?"

"Yes."

"ok then, we'll discuss about the plans later, im not in the mood ." he said as they nodded and bowed and left.haou stayed on the balocny for a little while longer listening to the chanting of his troops, before going back inside. he llooked at syrus, who was sleeping on his bed.

Syrus slowly breathed in and out while still asleep. haou walked over to the bed and looked at syrus sleeping face.

Syrus looked like an Angel.

haou moved closer to him and brought him into his arms.“My darling...” he purrs, as he continued to hug him gently, syrus moved a little in his sleep.

"There there..."Haou said as he softly stroke his little cute angel's hair.syrus then slowly started to open his eyes."e-eh?"

"Oh? You awake."

"e-eh?! who a-are you?! and w-where i'm?!"syrus asked in shock and fear as he looked at the armored king. why he can't remember what happend ? the last thing he remember was when the army attacked. and a paire of cold golden eyes, the rest was blanc.

“I’m Haou.” He said kissing his hand. syrus blushed from his action."w-who?"he was confused, who is this man?

"my dearest....i am the supreme king of this realm...haou."

syrus was completly terrified."W-WHAT?!"

“That’s right.” Haou said as he took off his helmet.

"j-jaden?!!"

"jaden is no more." haou hissed, taking a handful of his hair in a tight grip and used his other hand to slap him.

“Ah!” Syrus cried out in pain as he hold his cheek, tears buiding up in the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Haou said. syrus shakily looked up at him with a fearfull expression on his face, Haou kissed away the tears.

syrus whimpered in fear as he did so. “Maybe if you behave...I’ll reward you.” Haou said.

"L-Let go of m-me! i d-don't wan't y-your stupid r-reward!"syrus said as he keep struggling.

Haou harshly twisted Syrus’s wrist.

"AHH!"syrus screamed in absulote pain, haou smiled cruely

“Remember what I said...” Haou said.

"h-huh?"

“If you behave...I’ll reward you..” Haou said.

"p-please s-stop."he begged him as haou gripped his wrist tighter.

“Will you behave?” Haou asked.

"Yes yes just let go!" syrus screamed as he felt his wrist is about to break.

“Good boy.” Haou said as he let go, syrus hold his wrist and looked at his now bruised wrist and hissed in pain.

Haou let the power of the shadows heal Syrus.

syrus looked on in shock as the shadows wrapped around his wrist and beggin healing it, this went on for a few seconds before the shadows dissolve, he looked at his wrist in shock seeing that the purple bruises dissapeared "w-what? h-how?"

“I have the power of darkness.” Haou said.

"the power of what now?"syrus asked.

“Darkness.” Haou said.

"o-oh that's g-great,"syrus then tried to move back on the bed to make some distance between them but Haou pulled him closer to him."l-let go!"

"hush now, if you behave,i MAY let jaden out."haou said.

"e-eh? you lying!"

"syrus?"jaden's voice calls out.

"jaden?! is that really you?!"

"syrus?"jaden calls againg as his gentle brown eyes become gold once more. "please please let him out please!!"syrus begged him as he looked up at him.

"only if you behave." syrus hesitated a little as he answer."yes yes I will! just let him go!"

"good."haou said petting him.

 _'hey Im not animal!'_ syrus thought but wouldn't dare say it outloud."b-but why I-Im here?"he asked. thought he knew he wouldn't like the answer. "because...I need a Queen, and you...are my soon to be bride."the king said.

"w-w-WHAT?!!"syrus screamed, blushing furiously.

"while I was looking through...jaden's memories...I seem to have found that he is in love with you."he said.

"well of course he is! he's my boyfriend!"

"oh~"haou purrs.

"e-eh why are y-you looking a-at me like t-that?"syrus said nervously when he noticed the way haou is looking at him, it scared him.

"since you and jaden..."haou hissed at the sounds of jaden's name from his own mouth."...are lovers...you are considered to be my lover as well."

"n-no way! I-Im only j-jaden's"syrus said.

"then I'll make you mine after our wedding."haou said getting up and snapping his fingers as the dragon maids came over.

"w-wedding! im too young to get married!"syrus exclaimed but haou ignored him."get him dress fetting."he ordered as the maids bowed and did as they kings said.

"A dress?!!"

“Yes...is there a problem?” Haou asked.

"im a boy!"

"You have feminine curves."haou purred. syrus hated to admit it but haou was right, he did have a feminine body."but still...!"

“Talking back?” Haou growled. "eepp!"syrus stayed silent as he looked away.

“Good boy.” Haou turned to the maids."now take him,bring him to the throne room when you finish , i'll be there." the maids gave a nod and grabbed syrus.

"Follow us."one of the maids said.

"n-no!" They drag him to somewhere in the castle.

 _'This is humiliating!!'_ syrus thought as the maids undressed him and took his measurement for the dress. 

"ok im done, bring the corset while i go and get the dresses."the maid said when she was done taking his measurements.

Syrus prayed to whatever god there was. _'god..help me'_ he thought as the maid brought the corset and put it on him, she started pulling on the strings tightly.

 _'Help me...'_ syrus weakly thought.

syrus hissed in pain as they keep tightening the corset. "Tighten up~!"a cheery maid said.

"i-it's a little t-too tight! i c-can't b-breath!"

"too bad~!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while."the youngest said, trying to comfort him.

“It hurts!” He cries out, but they ignored him.

"Now then...Dresses!" the maid sang as they pulled out dozen's of different types of dresses. all of them were beautifull and unique.

'this sure is gonna take a while.'syrus thought as he looked at the dresses. 

_after 3 hours_

Hour after hour went by with the dresses, until syrus coudn't take it any more."This one is the last dress~! promise~!"the maid sang as she handed him the dress.

“No more....” Syrus weakly cried.

"oh comon, just this one please~! im sure it will look great on it~!"

"Fine."he said as he put on the dress tiredly and stood in front of the mirror.it was a perfect fit and he had to admit he looked nice in it.

(the dress)

"wow you look so pretty and cute,the king's gonna love it~!"the maid exclaimed cheerfully.syrus sighed in relief, thinking they finished, but the maid destroyed his hope."now we only have the shoes and hair accesories left."

"NOOOOO!!!"syrus screamed.

"Don't worry it went take long~! it's gonna be fun~!"she said they brought in hundreds and hundreds of accesories and shoes.

"NOOOOO!!!"syrus screamed againg, evenn louder this time.

_after another 3 hours_

by the time they finally picked out the shoes and his hair accesories, syrus was completely exhausted. "No more...."syrus tiredly says as he sat on the ground. "it won't take long she said, it gonna be fun she said."

"Oh don't be such a kill joy~! now let's go back, the king is in the throne room with the generals! im certain he will absulotly love it when he see's you~"she said as they grabbed him.

syrus fought like a feral cat to run, but the maids are stronger than him and dragged him to the throne room, with syrus struggling all the way.

"Lord haaaou~!"a maid sang out as they hold syrus. "Yes?"haou said as he stopped speaking to guardian baou and turned to look at her, as did his generals.

"Here's your briiiide~!"she sang.

"I hate you."syrus said as he glared at her, the maid just keep smiling cheerfully. Haou looked at syrus ,who was pouting and crossing his arms over his chest, mumbling to himself about how his pride as a man is gone, before a started nosebleed running down his nose.

"Haou-sama! are you ok?!" guardian baou asked him.

"I'm perfectly fine."Haou said as he cleaned the blood with a tissue, he had a predatory smile on his face.syrus shivered in fear at that smile."why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't help but look at you...so beautiful."he purrs,causing him to blush.

'god help me.'syrus thought, blushing slightly. Haou then turned to the maids."Have him practise walking down the aisle." he commands as the maids nodded."okie dokie~!"

"What?!"he was already exhausted from all that dressing up, and now he has to practise walking down the aisle?!!

"Don't worry, you can take breaks."Haou said.

"no!"syrus yelled as he was being dragged againg to practise, haou and generals watched as they walked out.

"After I've destroy all the villages...the wedding will commence and then soon making a heir or two."Hauo said as he turned to choas sorcerer."is the fertil potion ready?"he asked him.

"almost."choas sorcerer said as haou nods his head."good, finish it as soon as possible...because if it doesn't work...I'll send you to the stars."haou hissed.

"Don't worry my liege..this potion is guarantee to work, once your bride drink it, he will be able too produce as many heirs as you like."the magician said as Haou nodded againg and smirked, imagining his small cute beloved with a huge stomach.

"I can't wait."he said, smirking evily.smirked againg as he pictured Syrus, with his stomach round with his child and putting his hand under his stomach to support himself.haou chuckled darkly."how I’ll enjoy it.” He said

he really can't wait for they wedding night, Going to be the best one he would have to experience. with his small cute bride pinned under him, tears running down his rosy cheeks, beggin him to stop as he thurst roughly into him. haou Snapped out of his fantasy as Guardian Baou calls for him

"haou-sama, we need to plan the conquests."

“Of course.” Haou said, he will continue daydreaming later, now it's time to plan these pathetic villages demise.

meanwhile, syrus had a harsh chill runing down his spine. _'I don't have a good feeling about this.'_ he thought as he almost tripped yet againg, these goddamn heels are soo hard to walk on!

"We'll stop right here, I see the heels aren't working so,we'll try flats."the maid said as she pulled out a pair flats.

"yes please."he said as he quickly kicked his heels off and put on the flats. "Ah~! that's better."

"Good."

"Now then let's begin."the maid said as syrus give a small nod before walking down the aisle againg.

_meanwhile with jim_

"comon axel, where are you?" jim mumbled as he keep looking for his friend, he's been trying to find him for hours now , with no luck, Shirley wandered off somewhere which made his luck worse.

"don't worry jim, im sure we'll find him."ojama yallow said

“And Shirley, I dunno where she gone off to as well.”jim sighed."i hope nothing happen's to her."

ojama then noticed someone in the distance."Hey! isn't that axel?!" he yelled as he pointed ahead, Jim saw and nodded.

"yep that's him! comon!" he said as he speed up the motorcycle. "AXEL!!" he call out.

Axel looked at where Jim called him, "jim?!!" axel called back as he turned to him.

“Hey mate!”

jim stopped the motorcycle and got down, axel saw that shirely wasn't with him and decided to ask. "where's shirely?"

“Somewhere.”

"you lost her?!"

“She wandered off!”jim exclaimed. "anyway, i need your help."jim said as pulled axel's duel disk from his bag and give it to him"here you go."

Axel flinched and Jim swore that Axel never flinched.

"what's wrong?" he asked, Axel didn’t answer.

"where did you find it?" axel asked silently, Jim told him."syrus find it at one of those destroyed villages."

Axel remains silent.

"what's wrong axel ?" Axel doesn’t answer, jim shaked his head in disbelief. "don't tell me you left it on purpose!"he exclaimed.

“I...I got scared...” Axel said.

"scared of out exactly?"jim wondered what could have scared him to the point of abandoning his duel disk.

“I just...got scared if I had lost...” he said.

"huh?"

“Everyone dies if we lose.” Axel said.

"don't think like that!"jim said as he placed his hands on his shoulder."no one will die!" he reassured him. axel still looked hesitated as he looked at his disk.

"i really need your help, syrus is in big trouble!!"

"syrus! what happened to him?"axel asked, worried for the small boy, jim clenched his hands and looked at the ground as he answered.

“He was captured by the Supreme King.”

"WHAT?!!"

Jim flinched at the outburst."not so loud! the fees are still around!", Then Jim tripped and fell on top of Axel.

axel blushed as he and jim looked at each other, their lips were touching as enemy soldiers passed by them.

"did you hear that?"one said.

“Nah, let’s head back.” The other said as they walked off, jim quickly got off axel and helped him up"sorry mate."

“It’s...Its fine.” Axel said.

" _*cough*_ anyway as i was saying...the supreme king is planning to make syrus his bride, we need to save him."

Axel flinched at the dark thought and agreed.

"Let's go and look for a place to rest in first."jim said as axel nodded."sounds good to me."

they got on the motorcycle and jim started driving againg.

jim focused on driving as he thought, _’I kinda...enjoyed that accidental kiss.’_ he thought, blushing slighttly as he keep on driven. _'don't worry syrus, were coming to save you...and i hope to found shirely...stay safe shirely...wherever you are...'_

to be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter~! and welcome the second couple orichalcumshipping (jim x axel)~! 
> 
> READ: there was suppose to be two more scenes in this chapter, but i will put them on chapter 5, i have tests next week.
> 
> victimshipping fluff  
> SYRUS: HI! im syrus (◕‿◕✿)  
> HAOU: That's it, your cute. i wanna squish you face.  
> SYRUS: Awww~  
> HAOU: between my thighs.  
> SYRUS: ........  
> HAOU:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> SYRUS: I must go now.  
> HAOU: come here ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ  
> SYRUS: go away! "runs"  
> HAOU: you can't run from me my dear~! "runs after him"  
> SYRUS: nooo!!
> 
> Anikishhipping  
> JADEN: talk dirty to me.  
> SYRUS: the dishes.  
> JADEN: :')  
> SYRUS: you still haven't cleaned them like I've asked you too serval times (¬_¬)  
> JADEN: ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ but sy...!  
> SYRUS: No but's, also no sex until you clean the dishes.  
> JADEN: "run to the kitchen and start washing the dishes"


End file.
